


Piccolo's First Kiss

by demonipsimus



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball GT - Freeform, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonipsimus/pseuds/demonipsimus
Summary: This is uncharacteristically sweet for me, I know. Anyway, you get some things off your chest while meditating with the Big Green.





	Piccolo's First Kiss

The sky was clear, the surroundings were quiet. All you could hear were the slow, steady breaths of the Namekian meditating at your side. Gazing out over the vast expanse of the rocky plains, you tried to get into the trance too, but it was no good. Something was on your mind, something that had been troubling you for quite a while.

You had a huge crush on Piccolo.

He wasn’t human, but what did that matter? He was strong, protective of those he cared for, and extremely dashing. Despite your innate human weakness, he’d been training you in self defense for some time now. He had a very ‘tough-love’ style of teaching, but you knew that there was a soft soul deep down in there somewhere. His social skills weren’t exactly the best, and it was easy to make him blush just by pointing out his fatherly instincts around kids, much to his embarrassment. You knew that Namekians were self-reproducing, but he had seemed to form bonds with other humans that suggested he had adapted rather well to living among Earthlings. Still, you wondered whether or not love was even in his nature.

‘Your life energy is fluctuating all over the place… you’re not relaxed, are you?’

Slightly startled by the interruption to your thoughts, you turned to face Piccolo. His gaze met yours, and you went to open your mouth to say something but the words got caught in your throat from the moment you locked eyes.

‘Well?’

It felt as though he was staring right into your soul with those piercingly dark eyes. Your face turned red and you turned your attention to the ground in front of you so you didn’t have to look at him. He took notice of this, and out of the corner of your eye you swore you caught him blushing a little, which wasn’t out of the ordinary for someone who still wasn’t quite adjusted to human behaviour.

‘I’m okay,’ you whispered, ‘I was just a bit distracted is all.’

‘Hm.’ His voice was a low rumble; you had to admit you were attracted to the deepness of it. ‘Difficulty concentrating, faster breathing, elevated pulse, dilated pupils. Either you’re sick, or… this is that human thing where you’re thinking about someone you like, right?’

‘O-oh, um… I guess.’ You were too shy about being caught out to form some excuse. Let him believe it’s just somebody random, you thought to yourself.

He fidgeted a little and averted his gaze back to the scenery of the badlands before continuing. 

‘Someone I know?’

‘Uh...’

‘Right, sorry, I forgot that it’s a little taboo to just ask about it. I was just… curious.’

It was nice whenever he took an interest in your life, but you were too flustered to tell him the truth just yet. Trying to avoid the question, you started asking about his life instead.

‘It’s okay… do Namekians not fall in love, then?’

It was his turn to turn a deeper shade, which didn’t go unnoticed.

‘Well, it’s not like we need it to survive, but,’ he hesitated, ‘I know for a fact that it’s possible.’

He knew for a fact? Your heart both fluttered and sank at the same time. It was theoretically possible for him to like you back, but he made it sound as if there was already somebody else who he harboured feelings for at some point. You must have made a noticeable change in expression, because he took a quick glance at your face and hurriedly continued.

‘O-oh, it’s not like I’m… experienced or anything…’

‘I wasn’t- I mean- is it different to human love, then?’

‘I suppose we have different needs. The most intimate thing two Namekians could really do is kiss.’ He chuckled, regaining composure a little. ‘Not that I know much about human love, anyway.’

He gave you a surprisingly genuine smile, and your heart raced. You came to the sudden realisation that you’d shuffled closer to each other during the conversation without paying much thought to it. You went to change your sitting position but your fingers accidentally skirted over his, causing you both to pull back your hands in embarrassment. You both looked from each other’s hand to make eye contact, the pair of you now blushing awkwardly and spouting pointless apologies.

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to!’ you squeaked in an unusually high voice.

‘No no, I just thought you might…’ he trailed off.

‘I might what?’

‘D-doesn’t matter’. He resumed his serious composure, but traces of pink remained on his cheeks. ‘Um… good luck with whoever it is you like, by the way.’

‘Thanks… he’s kind of different from other guys though, I don’t know if he’d ever go for me.’

Piccolo was tentatively starting to catch your drift, but was hesitant to say anything in case his hunch was incorrect and he made a fool of himself. 

‘I, uh, I think he would.’

‘I’m not even sure how to let him know how I feel.’

The pair of you subconsciously started leaning closer again, and he paused to consider his next words before speaking.

‘I think…’

The gap between you narrowed a little more.

‘You should just, uh…’

Your fingers intertwined, but this time neither of you objected. By this point you were close enough to faintly feel each other’s breath, and you could definitely feel the heat emanating from his face. As your noses brushed together briefly, you both shut your eyes.

‘...show him.’

Completely new to this sort of thing, the Namekian was uncharacteristically nervous, and at first he hesitantly brushed his lips against yours to test the waters. Sensing no objection on your part, he kissed you gently with a relieved sigh. For a brief moment, you both drew away ever so slightly to look at each other. Your attention flickered from his eyes to his soft lips, and without saying a word you both resumed in silent agreement. 

As you continued, your free hand reached up to cup his face, and he let out a pleased hum in response. His kisses were cautious but sweet, as if he worried about hurting you in some way due to either his superhuman strength or inexperience. On the contrary, this was the best you’d ever felt. He moved both arms to snake them around you and pull you into a tight hug, meanwhile you peppered his cheeks and forehead with little pecks. You giggled as he pulled you into his lap.

‘Wow,’ Piccolo murmured a little shyly at last, ‘I… I see why people enjoy that so much now.’

‘Yeah, me too.’

He averted his eyes and said, barely audibly, ‘I think I might need more practice though.’

You smiled before kissing him again.


End file.
